Generic plug connectors are known which comprise a male and a female plug contact. For example DE 197 18 448 teaches a female plug contact having grooves on an inner surface into which at least one annular spring is inserted. When assembled, the male plug adjoins the inner region of the annular spring and is electrically connected via the annular spring to the female plug contact. In such plug connectors assembly of the annular spring is very complex.
According to DE 197 18 448 it is also known to assemble the annular spring on a carrier. The carrier contacts the female plug contact via a further annular spring.
A corresponding helical spring is also shown in DE 35 39 608.
It is desirable to improve a plug connector of this type such that conductive connecting member can be positioned on a plug contact in the simplest manner possible.